1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an augmented reality display apparatus and method. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus capable of implementing a virtual monitor other than a physical monitor, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, based on advances in technologies that support multi-media applications, the demand for a work station that includes a plurality of monitors has increased. The use of a plurality of monitors is effective to widen a display area of a computer program that is executing on a single computer system. That is, installation of a plurality of monitors is advantageous in that it allows a user to view a larger display area while only using one computer. However, when implementing a computer system including the foregoing multi-monitors, a user typically must separately purchase respective monitors. As such, when implementing a multi-monitor system as mentioned above, use of the multi-monitor system increases the overall system burden with respect to the cost of the additional monitor. Even further, since a multi-monitor system is typically installed on a user's desk, the system size is limited based on the size of the desk, which causes a spatial restriction.